


Indoor Cat

by blookangaroo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Long-Distance Friendship, Online Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Swearing, online friendship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blookangaroo/pseuds/blookangaroo
Summary: Commander Meouch loves his online friends :)
Relationships: Commander Meouch & Doctor Sung (TWRP), Commander Meouch & Havve Hogan, Commander Meouch & Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Indoor Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for Swearing!

Saturday, March 18th, 3:30am. Meouch was, of course, awake. He had stockpiled some granola bars and cookies, as well as a cup of coffee, but no amount of snacks and youtube videos could fill the gaping hole between when Phobos fell asleep and when Sung and Havve came online. Though he encouraged Phobos to go to bed on time so he won’t fuck up his sleep schedule, Meouch often stayed up until ungodly hours of the night. Something just made sense about it, so be awake in the quiet, cool night, to look out your window and see stars, and to be there when your friends first woke up. Though he knew he’d have to go to sleep himself at some point, he anxiously waited for Sung or Havve, so that he could at least say good morning to them before he was out cold. 

The bags under Meouch’s eyes seemed to weigh his eyelids down. He had woken up at 8 that day, which means he’d been up for 19 hours. Not exactly healthy, but it seemed worth it. Until 12am he’d been chatting with Phobos, joking about things they had in common, and eventually gently bullying him into sleeping at a reasonable time. 

“It seems like two different dimensions,” the typed in the chat, though he knew it wouldn’t be seen, “When phobos and I are hanging out and when havve and sung come on”

As he hit enter, a username switched to the online category. Sung, also known by his username, “SunnyDisposition”, finally woke up.

“Finally chose to set an alarm, dumbass?” Meouch typed, ecstatic to see his friend.

“Shut up meech it’s past your bedtime” Said Sung. 

Admittedly, he was right. Meouch looked around, at the pile of granola bar wrappers, at the now lukewarm half-drunk coffee, and typed:

“Five more minutesssssssss”

He giggled to himself as he scooped up the pile of wrappers and grabbed the mug and got up to throw them away. He walked out of his room, wrappers and coffee in hand, threw the trash away and poured out his coffee, leaving the mug in the sink. When he returned from the kitchen he checked the screen again. Still no sign of Havve, though it usually takes him a bit of time anyway. Meouch, an avid believer of the “If you forget it, it’s probably not very important anyway” rule, wandered off to the kitchen instead of going to bed, and put some bread in the toaster, bread he knew he’d later forget about and would go stale. He turned on his electric kettle and stood at the counter for a bit while he waited for his tea. Suddenly remembering he was in his regular day clothes, he walked back to his room and changed into his pajamas. Admittedly, it wasn't much different from his day wear, just an open flannel with a t-shirt under and any pair of sweatpants lying on his floor at the moment. 

Meouch walked back to the kitchen, now feeling significantly more comfortable than before, despite the fact that he really just changed pants and unbuttoned his flannel. When the kettle switched off, he walked over, grabbed another mug, and selected some tea using his regular process, which was waving his hand around and whichever box he pointed to would be the one he made. Tonight he landed on Mint. Not his favorite, which would be tangerine, but there’s only so much citrus a guy can have, and he’d finished a whole carton of orange juice that morning. He steeped the tea and brought it to his room, where he set it down on the desk by his bed and opened his laptop to check for any signs of Havve. When he clicked over to Discord he saw Havve’s Icon, accompanied by his nickname, which read “Are you gonna want this back?” A quote from him that they’d pinned to the channel and changed his username to during a conversation about how to respond to being stabbed. 

“H’SUH HAVVE” He wrote, but then deleted. That’s.. a bit much. “Mornin’ havve :3” He typed instead, and hit enter. 

“Good morning. How are you?” Havve sent.

It always made Meouch laugh, because every day Havve would start out writing perfectly, but get progressively more casual. It warmed his heart just to know these things about his friends. He didn’t have many people that he was close to in real life, but his online buddies were like his family, even though he’d only known them for a little over two years. It always made him feel good to know the silly quirks they had, like how Sung made typos when he was excited, and how Phobos would always use two of every kind of punctuation, because it made him feel closer to them. 

“Havve, timezones. Meouch is sitting his gremlin ass down to message instead of sleeping like a HUMAN NEEDS” Sung wrote.

“IM NTO A HUMAN ASSHOLE” Meouch wrote, knowing he made a typo but keeping it in.. for comedy’s sake.

“GO TO SLEEP” Sung replied.

“FINE” he wrote. 

Meouch clicked on his icon to set it to ‘offline’, so he could lurk for a few minutes and clear some notifications without getting an earful from Sung or Havve. After reading through the sparse messages in other servers, of which there were so few because he was constantly checking notifications while waiting for Sung and Havve, who immediately told him to go away as soon as they saw him.

Meouch closed discord and promptly opened youtube, clicked on a video he’d already seen and set his laptop down on the floor, in the corner formed by his desk and his bed. He turned down his laptop’s brightness, switched off his lamp and faced away from the screen, hearing the sounds of someone talking about something, and slowly dozing off facing away to the screen he was losing focus on and the tea he forgot to drink.

Meouch woke up mid-snore. When he looked out of his bedroom window it was still dark. It would be rare for him to get a good night's sleep after going to bed so late, but he'd still hoped he could get some rest… not so, it seemed. Meouch turned over and covered his head with his pillow, but knowing that there was no way he could go back to sleep, as the beeping sound of the construction outside his apartment blared on. Meouch groaned, stretching and grabbing his phone off his desk, seeing that the computer had already turned off he guessed that at least an hour had passed. Checking his phone confirmed his suspicion, as it was only 5am, meaning he'd only slept for two short hours. 

"Great." Meouch mumbled.

He then saw his tea, now cold, and decided to sit upright and scroll through his notifications. Lots from Sung and Havve, who often talked to each other, and a few from other, more active servers. Meouch turned on his lamp and stood up, deciding to heat up his tea in the kitchen. He put the tea in the microwave and hit the 'Warm Beverage' button. He watched it spin. The room was pitch-dark, save for the light of the microwave, and it was cold, but Meouch felt comfortable. Meouch took his tea out around a minute in, not wanting it to be too hot. He dipped a finger in to feel it. Just right, not too hot, not too cold. 

Knowing it was too late to go back to bed, Meouch walked towards the living room and opened the sliding door to the balcony. He shuddered as a blast of cold air hit him, and when he checked his phone he realized it was only around 40 degrees. Meouch stood against the railing, tea in hand, looking out across the city. Some lights were on but most weren't, since it was pretty rare for anyone to be awake this early on a Saturday morning. As Meouch watched the sun rise, he saw the buildings change to a reddish orange and the sky become a mix of yellow and fuchsia, then becoming yellow-orange, and finally a light blue. 


End file.
